Insecure
by NewsieChica
Summary: A George Weasley love story: Alyssa: a shy dancer with problems with self image. George Weasley: a confident prankster always ready for some fun. Some heavier bits, Alyssa is prone to depression and eating disorders, but some really sweet fluff is planned, George is a sweetie.Goes from fifth year to after the war, sorry it starts out a bit slow. FYI there will be NO SEX OR SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Alyssa's POV

Blarrp Blarrp Blarrp Blarrp Blarrp

My eyes shot open as my obnoxious alarm clock proceeded to grow legs and bounce. All. Around. The

Freaking. Room. My aunt Helena had gotten me this at Diagon Alley last year and I was still trying to decide if it was annoying or cool. It took me about ten minutes to capture my jumping alarm clock. Than I ran into the shower, trying to let the water rinse away the depressed feelings that had returned yesterday evening when I had tried (and failed) to ask George Weasley to the Yule Ball. I've been this damn school six FREAKING years. You would think by now I would be able to talk to a boy. But George isn't just a boy. George is-well George! The same George I've been in love with since he rammed straight into me in Flourish and Blotts the summer before our first year at Hogwarts.

I sighed and hot out of the shower, pulling on jeans and a fuzzy sweater under my robes. I quickly ran a brush through hair. All the while thinking of George Weasley. And that is a long time to be thinking! I have this weird hair that's halfway between curly and straight, so it usually just fuzzes out.

I pulled on my combat boots and left the bathroom to pick up my bag before I got to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: George's POV

Alyssa is so pretty. Why can't I just ask her to the damn ball? If I asked her would she say yes? Alyssa is so pretty.

I put my head in my hands and massaged my temples. God why was this so difficult? I am George freaking Weasley. If I was to tell someone that I am actually shy around someone they wouldn't believe me. But how is it that I am not shy in front of Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall? Anybody else in this whole freakin' school?

Screw it. I had to ask her. But if she said no than I wouldn't even have hope left. I couldn't stand knowing that she didn't love me back. I've loved her since Diagon Alley, back in my first year. I love everything about her. Even how insecure she is always thinking that she's so fat even though she is slender willowy and graceful. I wish I could tell her how much I love her. But no way in hell would she ever love me back. No way in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa's POV

I ran to Transfiguration, I had skipped breakfast to take a long shower. I was hungry but it had been worth it. I hadn't had a moment alone in weeks.

I arrived at Transfiguration about five minutes late. "I apologize for my lateness, Professor," I apologized embarrassedly. "Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Ferri." "I'm sorry," I apologized mortified. I took my seat, two rows behind-gulp-George.

I took out my parchment and quill and began to take notes. "Today we are going to be turning desks into pigs I hope you are all paying attention, we do not need any more trips to the hospital wing today. I already sent a certain Ron Weasley with a broken nose." I watched as Fred and George exchanged glances and snickered. I love the way George wrinkles his nose when he laughs. Professor McGonagall raised her want "Transimonisus!" before her desk could escape she quickly said the counter spell. "Okay! Everyone please try the spell! And remember! Its Tran-si-mon-i-soos."

I raised my wand. But before I could cast the spell George and Fred simultaneously yelled. "Trasimonus!"

I gasped. What the hell were they doing? We had been practicing this spell for a week! They sure didn't have any difficulty yesterday!

Twin bears erupted out of their wands. I couldn't keep an amused smile off my face. Fred and George high five each other. But all too soon things turned ugly. The bears turned and swiped at the twins. Fred quickly dodged, but George wasn't that lucky. The bear swatted him in the chest. I could see blood slowly seeping through his robes. McGonagall turned pale. She pointed her wand at the bears. "Dissaparo! Dissaparo!,"

She turned. "Someone must escort Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." "I'll do it," Fred volunteered. "I think not Mr. Weasley," her nostrils flared. "Miss Ferris please escort Mr. Weasley to Madam Pomfrey." I blushed bright red. This was the last freaking thing I wanted to do. "Yes, Professor." I mumbled.


End file.
